Your Superhero
by balletchick98
Summary: Rachel is heartbroken and Finn picks up the pieces. im bad at summaries so don't judge XD just read this nice one-shot:


**Fluffy one shot! i own nothing:( they would already be together if i did...**

**Finn P.O.V.**

"Okay, let's get started," Mr. Shuester exclaimed, looking up from his music stand. "Where's Rachel?" Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other with guilt written plain on their faces. "We were with her at Carmel, spying on Vocal Adrenaline. But... she went into total shock because of some news," Mercedes said. When she said that they were spying, Mr. Shue frowned. Everyone gasped and I started to panic."What the hell happened? What kind of news?" I am not really pleased. I swear that I will kill St. James!

*Flashback*

"Okay guys, take a break. Jesse, come here," Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby, said into her microphone. Rachel's jaw dropped as she sat and watched from rows behind Shelby. "Unbelieveable! I can't believe he left me for them. He knew how much I cared for him," Rachel whispered as she started to cry. Quinn and Mercedes were still in shock.

"So, I understand you left Rachel. We had a deal: you were supposed to get her to meet me so I could tell her I'm her mother!" Shelby screamed at Jesse. Rachel's sob grew larger. "I'm sorry, but you also said to break her heart because her whole team would fail at Regionals. Besides, she listened to that tape of you. She will come around," Jesse said.

Suddenly, Rachel jumped up. "Excuse me! I know I shouldn't be here, but I don't care. I'm Rachel. I'm your daughter." Shelby looked shocked and Jesse started to walk toward her. "Stop it, Jesse. We're done. I knew you had ulterior motives. Finn told me that when we first started dating. I don't want to see you again!" Rachel said. He turned and ran away to join his team onstage.

"I'm sorry that I did this, Rachel. And I'm sorry that I have to say this, but I can't be in your life. I wanted to meet you because I wanted you to know who I was. You and your friends should just leave," Shelby exclaimed. Rachel started crying again, and ran out of the auditorium with Quinn and Mercedes.

*End of Flashback*

Quinn and Mercedes retold the whole story to the glee club. I can't believe that someone related to Rachel could be so rude when Rachel is the sweetest person I've ever met. "We came in, but she said she would just drive herself home," Quinn said. I stood up from his seat. "Mr. Shue, I need to go talk to her. I promise I will be back, and with Rachel." I ran to the door. I couldn't let Rachel be alone! "Finn, I'm giving you 20 minutes, and if you aren't back I am giving the solos I had for you two to Mercedes and Kurt!" Mr Shue yelled. I heard, but didn't reply. I just rushed to the parking lot. I had to find her and make things right. I don't care if she probably isn't

On my way to my car, I finally saw Rachel leaning against her car. "Rach, I'm sorry about what happened. Are you okay?" I asked. She sighed, "Kind of, I guess. Yeah, I'm glad that I know who my mom is and that I finally made the breakup official with Jesse. I'm not exactly proud that my mother doesn't want to be in my life, and I don't like the fact that she had Jesse use me for the benefit of herself. Life sucks. I suck. This whole world sucks," Rachel said. I had never heard her say suck. She's always so positive... SNAP OUT OF IT!

"You don't suck. I mean, you wouldnt have had three guys after you at once if you sucked. Besides, you can't blame yourself for what happened between the three of you. Jesse wanted to win and to be the apple of your mom's eye. Your mom wanted the same thing and then some. She is the one that sucks because she doesn't have you. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life," I told her. Finally, I got Rachel to crack that smile that makes me melt.

**Rachel P.O.V.**

Gosh, he's so sweet to me. Oh my gosh, I'm blushing! I can't stop smiling, and I really shouldn't be smiling right now. I just found out that my mom doesn't want me and that my boyfriend used me. I just can't help myself- he's so adorable and I can't resist it. "You really think so?" I asked him. He grinned, but still looked shocked. "I know so. They both will regret letting you go, trust me. I regretted breaking up with you." I knew he had feelings for me, but this is just too cute. He should get more credit for things...

"I will be there for you, Rach. I always will be. And I'll wait for you to be ready to have a relationship with me, because right now you probably aren't ready," I heard him crack out. I was blushing again, but my cheeks were even brighter. "I'm glad that I know you will be there. I love you, but it might be a while before we can be together," I told him, and I saw him smile. I grabbed his hand and stood up. "C'mon, let's go inside so we don't get yelled at. I'm sure that Mr. Shuester would be glad to have us back..."


End file.
